


A Taste of Post-Procrastination Panic

by CharlotteML



Series: Dangan Ronpa Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Daiya's alive as well, Established Relationship, M/M, Takaaki's not a jerk in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/pseuds/CharlotteML
Summary: Kiyotaka has absolutely everything organised in advance for Christmas, and now has the whole of Christmas Eve to spend snuggled up alone with Mondo.So he's a little put out when Mondo needs to go to the overly-busy Christmas market to do some last minute shopping of his own.(Christmas fic, because I was listening to Christmas songs and wanted to write Ishimondo having a happy Christmas)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly mood music but I was listening to Christmas in the Air (Tonight) by Scouting for Girls (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8MPr_od_ro) when I came up with this fic. (It also gives a romanticised view of what British city centres get like at Christmas time, so might help understand the fic a bit for non-Brits)  
> Also Daiya’s alive because, fuck it, it’s Christmas. And I’ve kinda decided Takemichi is ace in this (or not into Mondo, at least).

Kiyotaka surveyed the living room one more time. The slightly worn out Christmas tree, decorated tastefully with a small numbers of baubles (And several childish hand-made attempts that his father STILL insisted on putting up every year!), was stood in the corner with a handful of neatly wrapped boxes under it. The garland was draped over the exact centre of the fireplace (his father and he had spent several attempts getting it to hang symmetrically) and there were a few figures and ornaments displayed on the mantel piece.

In the kitchen the small turkey had been defrosting for two days already, and the fridge was stocked up with milk and other perishables, as well as all the vegetables they’d need for dinner tomorrow. This year had provided a rare chance for his father and him to have dinner together on the actual day and they intended to make the best of it.

Nothing like having everything organised in advance and being able to relax on Christmas Eve! Especially with his father out at work and Mondo due to come round in a few minutes. A whole day with nothing planned but snuggling up next to his boyfriend, underneath the blankets that he’d pre-warmed next to the water boiler, and his favourite Christmas movie was even due to be shown this afternoon. It might be a simple date, but everything would be perfect.

Well, almost everything! He'd been hoping they could have some hot chocolate, but the store had been sold out of the affordable brand last time he'd gone shopping. Hopefully Mondo wouldn't mind...

A familiar growl of an engine made him look out of the window, just in time to see Mondo, in the middle of a flurry of falling snow, engaging the kickstand of his motorbike. What awful weather! He was lucky Daiya had ordered Mondo out of the house in order to have some peace while he started preparing Christmas dinner for the rest of the Crazy Diamonds, he would _not_ have wanted to go out walking in _that!_

He rushed to the front door to let Mondo in… He must be freezing out there, especially as he didn’t seem to own proper winter clothes (or at least, Kiyotaka hoped he didn’t, because he’d bought Mondo a thick scarf and gloves set for his Christmas present).

“Kyoudai!” Kiyotaka opened the door just as Mondo was about to hit the bell, “Merry Christmas!” He leant forward for a hug and a kiss that made his heart feel warm… and his body and lips feel like he’d fallen flat in dry ice! “You’re _freezing!_ Come inside, quickly! I’ve got some blankets and I can make us some hot…” He paused briefly, “… some hot milk…” He finished, hoping Mondo hadn’t noticed the embarrassing lack of preparation.

“Uhh… actually, I was wondering if you wanted ta go check out the Christmas market?” Mondo suggested, a little louder than was necessary. Maybe Kiyotaka should have bought him something to protect his ears from the sound of his own bike?

But why would he want to go out in _this!?_ “Hahaha! No thank you! I’ve got a much nicer day planned that pushing through hordes of idiots who left their shopping until the last minute!” He laughed.

“Umm…” The look of shame on Mondo’s face stopped his laugh in its tracks and made a wave of guilt rise from the pit of his stomach.

“You… you still have some shopping to do?” Kiyotaka asked, to which Mondo just nodded slightly, eyes downcast.

 _Ugh…_ So much for having nothing to do but spend time together! He’d been looking forward to it just being the two of them for so long, and now it was getting taken away because Mondo needed to get presents for _other people!_

But it couldn’t be helped… really, he should have thought to check that Mondo had remembered to buy presents for everyone!

“Ah… well… a quick ride out to pick up something from town shouldn’t affect my schedule too much…” He admitted as he grabbed his thin brown overcoat and checked black scarf from the coat stand. After all, Mondo could drive straight there without waiting for buses and then they’d have the blankets to warm up with once they got back home and they’d still be able to watch the movie this afternoon… And maybe the ride would be enjoyable, rushing through the pretty snowflakes with his arms around Mondo. Whatever happened, it would still be a nice day, as long as he got to spend it with Mondo!

 

It was _not_ a nice day, even if he _was_ with Mondo!

Even without waiting for buses, the traffic into town was appalling and the car drivers weren’t even leaving enough space for Mondo to ride through between the lanes, then it had taken forever to find a parking space. Not to mention that speeding through flurries of _wet_ snow was not the pleasant experience he’s imagined, and his thin coat certainly wasn’t up to the task of withstanding such a long exposure to the snow (not that a better coat would have helped with all the people they were having to push their way through stomping through puddles and splashing his legs anyway). So now he thoroughly drenched and the cold air was starting to pierce him so deeply he didn’t feel as if he’d ever get warm again…

And the worst part was this wasn’t ‘a quick trip to pick something up’ at all! Mondo didn’t seem to have _any_ idea what he was going to buy, insisting that he wanted to ‘walk around and enjoy the Christmassy shit’… which meant he was excitedly stopping to point out every random thing when all Kiyotaka wanted to do was see him hurry up and _pick_ something so they could go back home and get warm and dry and snuggle…

“Hey… what d’ya think about these angel figures!?” Mondo had stopped behind him to point something out again…

“Well, if you think they’d be appreciated?” Kiyotaka shrugged. They seemed reasonably made at least.

“Uhh… maybe not.” Mondo mumbled, to Kiyotaka’s disappointment. This would be easier if he knew who it was Mondo was buying for, then he could suggest something appropriate! But Kiyotaka had already pointed out ideas for Chihiro, Makoto and Leon and been told it wasn’t them… Maybe it was someone like Souda, as a thanks for fixing Mondo’s bike so often? Whoever it was had better be _damn_ grateful that Mondo had spent _Kiyotaka's_ time with him getting _them_ a present!

“Hey! That stall’s giving out hot chocolate samples, you wanna get some?” Mondo pointed at a stall selling fancy flavoured chocolate blends… He certainly couldn’t afford those, even if they did smell delicious, and he didn’t like the idea of taking a sample of something he had no intention of buying whatsoever.

However, _next_ to the hot chocolates… “Ah, I don’t think so. But perhaps Souda would get a kick out of those chocolate tools?” He suggested. It probably wouldn’t be the _best_ present, but anything to get back home!

“Huh? Oh, I already got Souda summat…” Mondo muttered, as he carried on pushing his way around the crowded market.

So, probably not anyone from the school then… perhaps it was someone from Mondo’s gang, like Yukimaru?

“Hey… what about these wooden things… They’re pretty good, right?” Mondo was looking jealously at some carvings and figurines.

“Yours are better.” Kiyotaka shrugged.

“No they ain’t.” He growled.

“Yes they are!” Kiyotaka snapped, firmly “Although, I suppose Yukimaru might like the fighter?”

“Oh… nah, I got Michi something else…” Mondo mumbled nervously.

So, not Yukimaru? Who _else_ would he get presents for…? Well, there was his brother…

Well, _that_ made sense! Who else but _Daiya_ would Mondo have dragged him out here for! After all, Kiyotaka was his kyoudai, surely Mondo wouldn’t waste time spent with him for anyone less important that _that!_ But what _would_ Daiya like? If even _Mondo_ didn’t know, then how was _Kiyotaka_ supposed to find anything, especially when everything in this market was hand-made craft pieces that Mondo could make a million times better out of wood!? They were probably going to have to crawl this place _hours_ to find something Daiya would consider even a _passable_ gift! Which meant no snuggling in front of the television while his favourite movie played, they’d be lucky to get home for _dinner_ at this rate!

Darn Mondo! Darn this stupid, disorganised hoodlum who somehow managed to force so much joy and laughter into his life that Kiyotaka _felt_ like every minute they were apart was wasted... Even though, logically, he knew full well the time spent with Mondo was lost time he _could_ have spent studying!

How could he be so inconsiderate as to leave buying his own brother’s present until the last possible moment and yet so kind and endearing that Kiyotaka was still willing to follow him in this seemingly impossible quest to find the man a present in this market full of tawdry, cliché knick-knacks! Why had he let Mondo coerce him into this taste of post procrastination panic so easily, when he’d have been well within his right to tell Mondo to go do his shopping by _himself_ while Kiyotaka stayed at home in the warm!?

Was he really so desperately in love that he’d endure being soaked to the bone just to spend a little more time with Mondo? Or in the vain hope that his presence here would result in Mondo’s return to the house being just a little quicker, so that he could _finally_ cuddle up in Mondo’s strong and yet gentle arms and feel as though his soul was actually warm at peace for a little while!?

Apparently he was… he should probably get used to this then! Maybe next year _he’d_ leave buying presents until Christmas Eve as well! After all, it wouldn’t be worth putting in the effort to be organised in advance if he was just going to spend the day trudging around the miserable, wet streets…

…The miserable, wet, _slippery_ streets, Kiyotaka realised as his foot suddenly slipped out from under him.

“AHH!” He cried out as he managed to catch himself on his hands and knees.

“Huh… _Taka!_ ” Mondo was pushing his way back through the crowd to reach him before some idiot trampled him. “You okay!?” He asked, as he helped Kiyotaka scramble back to his feet.

“Ah, y-yes… I just slipped on the wet cobblestones.” Kiyotaka admitted, trying not to notice how _nice_ it felt to have Mondo holding him even though it was cold and they were both soaking wet and Mondo's pompadour was sagging onto the top of Kiyotaka's head and dripping ice-cold water down the back of his neck...

When Mondo did things like this, rushed to help him and got that concerned look in his eyes, it made Kiyotaka feel as if he was _already_ Prime Minister! After all, who _else_ would inspire such worry just from slipping over like an idiot? Who else would have their buff guard rush straight over to them to make sure they were alright, and didn’t suffer any harm? Who else _deserved_ to be _looked at_ with such _kindness!?_ Certainly _not_ the grandson of a failed, corrupt Prime Minister!

So… when Mondo held him like he was some priceless treasure, and looked at him like _that_ , like someone who commanded respect, instead of just some obsessive, nit-picking child with an almost unachievable dream… it was _magnetising!_ It was just so _tempting_ to just pull him into a kiss, even if they _were_ stood in a crowded _public_ street…

So for the sake of decency he coughed and looked aside… and locked eyes with something that might as well have had a sign pointing to it with ‘For Daiya Oowada!’ on it…

“Oh! Look at that plate! The one with the biker, saying he’s ‘the friendly local hero’! That’d be _perfect_ for Daiya, wouldn’t it?” Kiyotaka hinted.

“Hah! Yeah… I got him one of those last week!” Mondo grinned.

 _WHAT!?_ He _wasn’t_ shopping for Daiya!? He’d dragged Kiyotaka out of his warm, cosy home to make him trudge around this stupid market in the cold snow for someone who wasn’t even _that_ important to him! And on a day he’d _promised_ to spend with Kiyotaka! “Well, who the hell _are_ you shopping for!?” Kiyotaka finally snapped.

“Uhh…” Kiyotaka could practically _see_ Mondo’s mind scrambling for an answer, “Leon.”

“You told me you already bought him something.”

“Uhh… I meant Chi… no wait I mean Mako… Uhh… “

It seemed he was realising that he’d already eliminated all the plausible explanations… or at least all the plausible ones that Kiyotaka _knew_ about! Was there someone _else?_ Someone important to Mondo, that he’d never met? Someone important enough to cause Mondo to _ruin_ some of the precious time they had to spend together?

Somehow, his whole body felt even _colder_ that it had moments ago, and the world around them seemed to grind to a halt as Mondo desperately attempted to _lie to him_ and his mind reeled at the thought that there was someone else _taking Mondo away from him…_

“Why are you _hiding_ it!? Who’s so _important_ to you that you’d rather trudge around in _this_ than spend time alone with _me!?”_ He cried, desperately.

“Umyoummm…”

“ _What_ was that!?”

“I SAID YOU!” Mondo yelled and then flinched and clamped a hand over his mouth, guiltily.

“What!? Why… why would you drag me out here to get my _own_ present!?” Kiyotaka prickled at the _idiocy…_ All he’d really wanted was to spend more time with Mondo! “My understanding is that presents are usually kept _secret…_ how were you going to…”

“Well, I wasn’t gonna buy it _in front of ya_ , geez!” Mondo interrupted. “I was gonna distract ya and then sneak back ta get something you like!”

“Well, then what’s the point of me _being_ here!?”

“’CAUSE I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TA _GET_ YOU!” Mondo yelled. “I thought maybe if we came out together you’d see something ya like, but instead ya just marched past everything and hardly _looked_ at it!”

“That’s because I thought you were buying something for someone else!” Kiyotaka snapped defensively, “Excuse my arrogance, but I thought perhaps I was _important_ enough to you for you to have organised a present _before_ the day we were supposed to be spending together in lieu of Christmas itself!”

“It’s not like I didn’t TRY! Do you have any idea how fuckin’ _awkward_ you are ta buy shit for?” Mondo started ranting off a list of reasons, “You don’t have any hobbies other than studying, and you get all ya books and shit from the library, so I can’t even buy ya some of _those_. Anytime I ask if you’ve seen anything interesting in shops ya just say there’s nothing ya ‘ _need’_ which wasn’t the fuckin’ _question_ by the way _!_ And everything ya did ‘need’ has already been bought for ya, cause ya gave present ideas ta everyone but _me!_ What the _fuck_ did ya _think_ I was gonna get ya for Christmas!?”

“I… I thought you were _making_ me something…” Kiyotaka admitted, bitterly. Mondo had been much less forthcoming than usual about his woodwork projects in the last month… And Kiyotaka had foolishly thought all that hidden effort had been for _him…_

“Well... I _TRIED, OKAY!_ But it looked _fucking SHITTY_ so I wanted ta get ya a _proper_ present…”

“You carpentry work does NOT look… BAD!” Kiyotaka yelled, barely stopping himself from swearing out of repetition. “I’m sure whatever you made me would have been a perfectly valid present!”

“No it fucking WOULDN’T HAVE!” Mondo snapped.

“Well, _regardless,_ I’d have sooner had a poor quality present than be dragged out _here_ instead of being able to spend the whole day with you like I’d _planned!”_

 _“Well,_ MAYBE if you’d not got inta such a fuckin’ _STROP_ about it and been willin' ta give _my_ idea a try, ya might have actually _ENJOYED…”_

“ _Ahem!_ ” Their discussion was interrupted by a familiar cough to his side, where he turned to find his father, holding himself high in his high-vis vest despite looking as wet and sodden as Kiyotaka felt under it.

“Oh, father! Good afternoon!” Kiyotaka smiled, “How’s your work going?”

“Well enough… although I’m having to ask two lads to stop making a scene in the middle of the marketplace…”

“Oh? I’ll let you get on with that then!” Kiyotaka laughed, this market was miserable enough without stupid idiots causing problems and… why was his father just staring at him and Mondo?

… _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! He was about to get arrested by HIS OWN FATHER!_

“Calm down, Kiyotaka. I’m not arresting you.” His father sighed, “I just need to ask you two to keep the noise down.”

“Umm… sure, sorry ‘bout that sir…” Mondo mumbled apologetically.

“Ah, yes… apologies father.” Kiyotaka agreed once he actually started breathing again.

“Good!” His father smiled, “I must say I’m a little surprised to see you both… I thought you were going to watch a Christmas Carol while it was on TV?” His father checked his watch.

“Ah… we had a change of plans.” Kiyotaka explained vaguely, trying not to look as bitter about it as he felt.

“That’s a shame… but as you’re out already, maybe you could pick up some hot chocolate? You drink enough of it to know which one you like, after all! Haha!”

“Yes, Father!” He nodded, at least that would be _one_ good thing to come out of this needless trip… “Have a good afternoon and evening!”

“You too!” His father replied as he left.

“Well, I suppose we should…” Kiyotaka turned back to Mondo, only to see his boyfriend staring at him with the same wide-eyed grin he got when he finally understand a maths concept after multiple explanations…

“Go start queuing at that hot chocolate place.” Mondo suddenly ordered.

“But… I can’t really afford…”

“Just _go!_ I’ll meet ya there...! Just don't go _too_ fast!” Mondo gave contradictory orders and then suddenly charged off in the opposite direction before Kiyotaka had a chance to complain... What was he doing _now!?_

Well... hopefully, whatever it was would be the last thing Mondo insisted on doing before they could go back home! Honestly, what on Earth made him think this could have been _enjoyable!?_ It was cold and wet and impossible to get anything done at a reasonable speed because everyone _else_ here was loitering around taking photographs of themselves with the city lights (which looked quite nice this year), or in crowds listening to the local school band playing carols (quite well, admittedly). And even the people who _were_ moving were doing so at a snail's pace, either trying to walk at the same time as eating some of the delicious smelling food for the various stalls in the market, or just moving slowly because they were holding hands while they looked at every...

_Oh..._

His imagination flashed up an image of Mondo and him stood watching the band together in a crowd of people under the coloured lights, one hand each holding a hotdog, and the free ones wrapped around each other as Mondo subtly pulled them closer together...

_That would have been nice..._

"Ya didn't have to go _that_ slow!" Kiyotaka jumped as Mondo suddenly caught up to him, where he'd been practically loitering himself. "D'ya wanna get your hot chocolate or not?"

"I told you, I can't afford that!"

"Which is why I'm buying it for you, dummy!" Mondo ruffled his wet hair.

"OH!" So _that_ was why Mondo had told him to go get hot chocolate... because of what his father had said?

So the bag Mondo was now carrying probably contained a DVD of his favourite movie as well... so he needn't have worried about missing it...

"I… Sorry I've been so irritable about coming here. It _was_ a nice idea... even if it _was_ completely unnecessary!" Kiyotaka apologised, "It's just... I'd planned to spend the day _alone_ with you and so when you said we couldn't because you had shopping left... I assumed it must be for someone else and got... well, _jealous_ , I suppose."

 _"Hah!_ You think I'm worth getting jealous over?" Mondo cocked his head and grinned as if Kiyotaka had just made a joke...

"YES! Of course you're worth getting jealous over!" Kiyotaka snapped at him.

"Uhh... oh..." Mondo blushed, _"_ Well... I'm sorry I made ya jealous... I shoulda just _said_ I wanted to treat ya for Christmas..." Mondo muttered.

"And I should have trusted you more, instead of assuming you'd just been disorganised."

"To be fair that woulda been true most of the time."

“Yes… But you _are_ getting better about it!”

“Only ‘cause _you_ make me!” Mondo ruffled his hair again, _hard._ “Now go try some of the hot chocolate!” Mondo pushed him up to the stall from before, where Kiyotaka looked over the samples and anxiously took a small cup of one he liked the sound of.

“Mmm! This is delicious!” Kiyotaka couldn’t help but smile as the sweet, warm liquid passed his lips. It was much tastier than the brand he usually got!

“Great! Now fuck off so I can at least _pretend_ this present is gonna be a surprise!” Mondo started pushing him away from the stall.

“Only if you promise to _also_ give you the thing you’ve been working on for the last month!”

“Alright, fine!” Mondo snapped, “Now, _go!_ ”

Kiyotaka sighed and walked away to watch the band for a few minutes, whilst trying to ignore how hungry the smells of food in the air was making him.

“Okay, I’m done now!” Mondo announced his arrival as few minutes later, “Now we can go back to yours and do whatever you wanted!”

_Finally!_

But… That food _did_ smell pretty tempting and the band was good and it wasn’t really all _that_ cold…

“Ah, well… Maybe, as we’re here, we could get lunch first?”

Mondo’s eyes lit up as a smug grin split across his face…

 

An hour later, Kiyotaka clutched onto Mondo’s back as they drove away from town, the journey going far faster and more pleasantly than before… at least it seemed to be, although that may have had something to with his full belly and the knowledge that he’d been Mondo’s priority after all.

“Uhh… mind if we swing by my place before we go back ta yours?” Mondo asked as they started getting back to the area they both lived in.

“Good thinking! You’ll be able to change into some dry clothes!”

“Oh yeah… that to!” Mondo muttered.

They headed to the apartment Mondo and his brother lived in, the window of which displayed various, randomly assorted, stick-on pictures of snowmen, angles and santas, all brightly lit from behind with coloured flashing lights.

Inside the apartment was no less gaudy. What the Oowadas’ decorations lacked in quality or organisation, they appeared to be attempting to make up with quantity… There was nary a flat surface or space on the walls that wasn’t hosting either some form of flimsy, shiny material or colourful, blinking light. To be quite honest he was amazed they could look at it all without getting a headache!

And decorations weren’t the only thing there was a large quantity of… they seemed to have had to put up two trees just to cover the mass of presents strewn under them, and several joints of roast meats and turkey were already sitting cooked in the living room.

“Uhh… yeah. Daiya got a pay rise at the garage and went a little nuts this year…” Mondo muttered by way of explanation, “He’s having about half the gang over for dinner tomorrow…”

…It was somewhat worrying that such a high proportion of them weren’t eating with their families... “Where are they all going to sit?”

“Eh… we’ll probably all end up standing around eating with our hands…”

How was anyone supposed to eat a roast dinner with their _hands!?_ Wouldn’t they get gravy everywhere? But it would be rude to insult Mondo’s plans for the day…

“That… sounds as if it will be… _merry_ then! Hahaha!” Kiyotaka forced himself to laugh.

“Ha! Yeah, should be!” Mondo laughed along with him, “But maybe I should just check that Daiya’s cooked the food right…” He headed towards the pile of food in the living room.

“Daiya says touch any of the food and you’re out of the gang!” The voice of a young man rang sharply across the room.

“Michi? What, Daiya’s got you guarding _food_ now?”

“Sure! He’s gonna gimme extra roasties tomorrow for doing it!” Yukimaru grinned, “And so far I’ve only had to fight two of the gang over it!”

“Alright, fine… I’ve gotta go change clothes and wrap Taka’s present anyway…” Mondo gave up on the food and headed into the bathroom.

“…He _told_ you he hadn’t got your present yet?” Yukimaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Err… Yes.” Kiyotaka admitted, “I got irritated with him insisting we go to the market when he didn’t seem to have an idea what he was buying, so he ended up having to explain that he hadn’t known what to get me…”

“Tch!” Yukimaru snorted, “ _Why_ are you dating him, aga…?”

 He was interrupted by Mondo walking back out of the bathroom, now wearing only his boxer shorts, and into his own room, pausing briefly to throw a Kiyotaka a towel. A towel that he only barely managed to catch, such was the distraction caused by Mondo’s flagrant display of all that tan skin overlaying those large, firm muscles and had somebody turned up the heating in here?

“Ah… that’s why.” Yukimaru smirked.

“Err… Sorry, you were saying?” Kiyotaka had _completely_ lost his train of thought…

“Don’t worry about it, maybe you should use that towel to dry off?”

Towel? Oh right! The towel! He quickly started drying himself off…

“Uhh… _Daiya!_ Did you take bins out?” Mondo’s worried voice shouted from his room.

“No…” Daiya’s called out casually from the kitchen.

“You sure? ‘Cause I threw summat in my bin and it’s not here!”

“Ooohh… you mean that ‘stupid, crappy, ugly piece of shit’ you were working on?” Daiya sounded like he was stifling the urge to laugh.

“Yes, _that!_ Where the _fuck_ is it!?” Mondo growled back.

“I cleaned it up and put it in my room to sell on eBay!”

Mondo stormed back out of his room and into Daiya’s, yelling “I’ve fucking _told_ you ta quit selling my shit online!” as he did so.

“Well, then stop throwing your shit in the bin, _dumbass!_ ” Daiya shouted in exasperation as Mondo came back through carrying something hidden in a sheet.

He needn’t have bothered hiding it, Kiyotaka was more focused on his pectorals anyway…

A short while later, Mondo came out of his room, now dressed and angrily carrying a few messily wrapped presents, almost completely covered in those stick on bows… The Oowadas’ present-wrapping apparently used the same philosophy as their decorations.

“Sorry it’s a pile of crap, but Merry Christmas…” Mondo muttered as he shoved them towards Kiyotaka.

“Nonsense, they’re _wonderful!_ ” Kiyotaka insisted as he leant up to kiss Mondo’s cheek, “Now, perhaps we can head back to my house and I’ll give you your present?” He suggested.

“Sure… and we can watch Christmas Carol!” Mondo smugly pulled out a DVD from his pocket…

What was _that?_...Why had Mondo bought a version with  _puppets_ in it? What sort of child would watch  _that?_

"Uhh... was this not what you wanted? Your dad you'd wanted to catch it on TV?" Mondo reacted anxiously to his failure to hide his confused shock.

"The Muppets were on!?" Yukimaru asked, excitedly. "Uhh... not that I'm bothered 'bout _kids_ movies... but it woulda been more interesting than the version that  _I_ saw..." He added, with feigned disinterest.

"Shit... I just thought... I mean this versions awesome!"Mondo's face took on a look of horror as realised the mistake he'd made. "But... Uhh... If ya don't like it... lemme drop ya off home and then I'll speed inta town and..."

So Mondo had just bought  _his_ favourite version, assuming Kiyotaka would like it as well? Honestly, his boyfriend just didn't seem to _think_ sometimes...

But he _had_ been right about the market...

"...Or I can 'not get into a strop about it', be willing to give  _your_ idea a try and maybe actually _enjoy_ it!" Kiyotaka conceded as he pulled Mondo out of the apartment.

 

Hours later, Kiyotaka had to admit Mondo's version _was_ actually pretty enjoyable, even if it hadn't been completely accurate to the book. The songs had certainly helped and the puppets were impressively made... and Mondo liked it.

He hummed along to the ending credits music happily, pulling Mondo’s arm and the blankets they were wrapped in around him a little tighter. His boyfriend had fallen asleep about half an hour in, once he'd been sure Kiyotaka was actually enjoying it, but that just meant they’d have an excuse to watch it again…

Hopefully, they’d watch it lying down on the sofa together again. It had been a little awkward to get into a position where they could both see and neither was at risk of falling off the front, but it was so warm and cosy… and the rhythmic movement of Mondo’s chest moving against him as he breathed were lulling him into an almost hypnotic state of relaxation... so much so that he only flinched a little at the sound of the front door opening.

“Ah… good evening, Father…” Kiyotaka mumbled, torn between embarrassment at being caught in this intimate position, and reluctance to give up the warmth surrounding him. “How was your day?”

“About as good as expected… I hope you don’t mind, but I could really do with a shower to warm up before we talk in detail…” His father said with a shiver, “But how was _your_ day?”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, Everyone! Thank you for reading my stuff!


End file.
